Talk:Slane Theocracy/@comment-27011036-20160605221140/@comment-5480911-20160609205813
The Author already mentioned this....if the Six great gods as well as the Eight greed kings did not wipe out the majorty of strong foes in that corner of the new world humanity would have been extinct long ago. The Way i see it most of the world is actually controlled by demi-humans and heteromorphs already...The Slane just acted as a sort of natural protective barrier in order to allow humans to thrive...the reason they have managed to stay alive all this time..despite the SSG and EGG already died is due to the legacies they left behind. We know for a fact that the continet is way larger than we were already shown as the map provided to us is just a small portion of the world...we got the Great Minatour nation and Troll Kingdom and Beastman nations that are even further inland of the continent and it was said that the Troll kingom is one of the largest demi-human nations is located at the '' central of the continent...meaning there are even more nations to the east...also the South has the entire slane but we also got the pabilsags desert where the EGG castle is as well as the elven kingom...and the north we only see just a part of the Agranda Council Alliance territory and not all of it..so yeah there is more to offer out there, Think of it like your standard MMO...new players always start in areas where the weakest enemies are but as you explore and expand the stronger the enemies become. Ainz just happend to land where the human settlements mostly reside in the new world and by race they are the weakest..so its like they started there domination in the starting grounds..the slane just happend to be the strongest of the bunch but still weak when compared to others. Beast man are said to be three times stronger for the average populaton than the average population of a human..so if humans are naturally level 1 than beastman are lvl 10 and if 30 is there natural limit and the specials between lvl 30 to 40 than beastman might have a natural limit of around 40 to speacial one to level 50( this is just s theory its not like i have facts to back it up) so yeah as ainz expands i am sure he will meet stronger forces but if they would be stronger than all of the might of nazarick..that much would be impossible. There is actually one real threat that might actually be possible for ainz and nazarick and that is one of the world bosses of the original game might actually somehow slip into the new world....for example Zytl'Qae was a NPC mosnter from yggdrasil that came trough a taer in the sky and it was level 85 and is the strongest beign that ainz has met in the NW so far...so it could be possible that world boss from yygdrasil might show up to threathen it..i could see the author pulling one grand final where after all the territories area conquered that woudl than be faced with this ultiamte enemy and they would have to pull of there resources to fight it and once its doen the rule of ainz will last forever. :D